Lagrimas de Sesshoumaru
by Jssica-chan
Summary: Pós-kanketsu hen Após matar Naraku, Sesshomaru decide tentar reviver Kagura, mas ao tentar fazer isso sua própria vida é posta em risco e um novo inimigo aparece para roubar tudo o que é dele, inclusive, Kagura.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- Duvidas e devaneios.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado embaixo de uma Sakura a observar a aldeia onde morava Inuyasha. Estava numa dessas rotineiras visitas que fazia a Rin.

Meses após vencer a luta contra o odioso Naraku, tudo parecia muito tranquilo. As casas que foram destruídas pelo corpo de Naraku já estavam todas de pé novamente e as criança, incluindo Rin que fora deixada na aldeia por ele, brincavam perto do poço Come Ossos.

Nenhum Yokai perigoso aparecia por perto por saber que ali moravam as pessoas que haviam derrotado o poderoso e enganador Naraku e os que apareciam eram facilmente reduzidos a cinzas pela Tessaiga.

O Senhor das terras do Oeste também havia mudado um pouco, apesar dele mesmo não gostar de constatar esta afirmação. Estava tornando-se mais tolerante com os humanas, porém ainda não gostava deles por serem fedidos e barulhentos.

Mas algo que aconteceu em sua jornada por vingança contra Naraku pôs um brilho melancólico em seus olhos dourados e por isso não conseguira ficar feliz ao concretizar sua vingança.

_Aquela mulher estúpida esta morrendo? Depois de trair Naraku e me trair por uma coisa tão trivial chamada liberdade... Vai morrer de jeito tão patético. Uma morte totalmente em vão!_

Lembrar das palavras de Murioumaru o deixou com raiva, mas devia se controlar pois estava numa visita a Rin. O vento brincou com seus cabelos e sacudiu a Sakura, fazendo cair sobre ele algumas folhas da mesma.

_Sesshomaru ..._

Lembrou do olhar de surpresa de Kagura ao constatar que ele estava a sua frente. Ele ainda podia ver a cena diante de seus olhos: Kagura se esvaia em sangue e miasma e ele no podia fazer nada, já que nem a Tensseiga era capaz de salva-lá.

_Você esta indo?_

_Ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta dela._

_Sim... Já esta bom._

_E, após dizer isso, desintegrou-se com o vento, deixando para trás somente a pena que usava como meio de transporte e adorno para seu cabelo._

- Senhor Sesshomaru. - Rin parada ao seu lado, interrompendo seus devaneios. A menina sorria amplamente. -Vem brincar com agente!

Sesshomaru olhou as outras crianças que outrora brincavam com Rin, estas o olhavam com medo e curiosidade.

- Volte a brincar, Rin.

Foi só o que disse e voltou aos seus devaneios enquanto a menina voltava a brincar com as crianças. _Haveria alguma forma de trazer Kagura de volta a vida? _Pensou Sesshomaru. Ele não entendia o por que, mas precisava saber se era possível. E se fosse possível, o que ele faria? Até que ponto chegaria para revive-lá? E por que tanto pensava na morte de Kagura?

Levantou irritado com suas próprias duvidas e decidiu-se.

- Rin, volte para a aldeia.

Ordenou o Lorde das terras do Oeste.

- Sim, senhor Sesshomaru!

Rin correu para a casa da sacerdotisa Kaede junto com as outras crianças, já sabendo que a visita tinha acabado.

Sesshomaru precisava responder aquelas perguntas, pois odiava ficar confuso quanto a algo. Para isso ele precisava ir ver a Yokai que ele mais odiava depois de seu pai InuTaisho. Ela era sábia e deveria ter as respostas que Sesshomaru tanto cobiçava.


	2. Chapter 2

A lua cheia já estava alta no céu e o vento gélido brincava com os cabelos prateados do lorde enquanto ele voava. _Kagura, é você?_ Pensou o lorde. Logo os olhos dourados avistaram aquilo que procuravam.

Sesshoumaru subiu a longa escadaria do palácio do reino dos céus sem se quer encostar a ponta dos pés nos degraus. A Yokai de beleza estonteantemente exótica como a de dele estava sentada num trono com o queixo apoiado na mão esquerda e com uma expressão de puro tédio.

- Sesshoumaru, duas visitas num curto espaço de tempo? Primeiro foi para aperfeiçoar a Tensseiga. E agora, o que quer, Sesshoumaru? Seria muito pedir-te que apenas visita-se sua querida mãe.

Disse a imperatriz Satore com sua costumeira voz languida e sarcástica. O tom de voz e o jeito de falar da imperatriz irritava o Lorde das terras do Oeste. Por apenas um segundo, a imperatriz olhou-o com um pequeno brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

- Onde esta o pequeno Yokai que lhe segue por todo lugar?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. Quando fora visitar Rin, a velha sacerdotisa Kaede obrigara o pequeno Yokai Jaken a trabalhar na plantação, enquanto ela cuidava de uma criança que adoecera. Já imaginava a reação patética do Yokai ao saber por Rin que seu Lorde havia deixando-o para trás.

- Você sabe como trazer alguém do mundo dos mortos.

Disse Sesshoumaru sem responder a pergunta de Satori. A imperatriz soltou um longo suspiro, mas logo um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico brinco em seus lábios.

- Vai salvar quem desta vez, Sesshoumaru? Você esta se tornando cada vez mais parecido com o seu pai. Você também tem o mau costume de querer salvar quem ama.

- InuTaisho era tolo e fraco, não o compare a mim.

- A pedra do inferna não pode trazer sua amada de volta. É ela, não é? A mestra dos ventos, criação de seu antigo inimigo, Naraku.

Por um segundo Sesshoumaru surpreende-se com as palavras de Satori.

- Por que a surpresa, Sesshoumaru? Que mãe eu seria se não soubesse da vida de meu único e querido filho?

O lorde das terras do Oeste nada disse e virou-se para partir.

- Sesshoumaru...

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

- Vá ao cemitério de Yokais. Lá há um Yokai que pode lhe ajudar, mas lembre-se, este Yokai pode traze-la de volta, porém vai exigir algo em troca, algo que seja de valor inigualável para você. A escolha é somente sua, reflita se ela vale todo o esforço que esta prestes a fazer.

Sesshoumaru se transformou em uma esfera de luz e partiu.

_Reflita se ela vale todo o esforço que esta prestes a fazer._

As palavras da imperatriz ecoavam na mente de Sesshoumaru. Isso tudo vale apena? Ele era o poderoso lorde das terras do Oeste, aquele que venceu o temível e enganador Naraku, no entanto não se sentia satisfeito com aquilo. Mas por que? Kagura era tão importante para ele aponto de tirar sua paz? Aponto de aceitar o pedido do Yokai, mesmo sabendo que era algo de valor inigualável? Se isso era preciso para findar sua aflição, Sesshoumaru iria até o fim!


End file.
